Mozaik Role
Mozaik Role (モザイクロール Mozaiku Rōru) ist ein Song von DECO*27 und wird von Megpoid Gumi gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song wurde erstmals am 15. Juli 2010 hochgeladen. Er benötigte nur einen Tag (32 Stunden), um 100.000 Views zu erreichen, einen Monat für 1 Million Views und zwei Monate für 2 Millionen Views. Er wurde von verschiedenen Utaite gecovert, hat zahlreiche Arrangements und ist sogar für 150 Yen (ca. 1,10€) im iTunes store erhältlich. Der Song handelt davon, geliebten Menschen ‚Auf Wiedersehen’ zu sagen. Da er den gleichen Komponisten, Texter, Illustrator und Sänger wie DECO*27’s anderer Hit Coward Montblanc hat, vermuteten viele, dass die beiden irgendwie zusammen gehören. Lyrics Japanisch= とある言葉が君に突き刺さり 傷口から漏れ出す液を「愛」と形容してみた 思いやりの欠如と形だけの交尾は 腐れ縁のキミとアタシによく似ている 「それでも好き…。」とか（笑） 愛したっていいじゃないか 縛り　誰も　触れないよう これも運命じゃないか 消える　消える　とある愛世 終わる頃には君に飽いてるよ 愛か欲か分からず放つことは何としようか 思いやりの欠如と形だけの交尾は 腐れ縁のキミとアタシによく似ている それでもいいから…。 愛したっていうのですか？ しがみついて藻掻くことを 殺したっていいじゃないか キミが嫌うアタシなんて 愛したっていいじゃないか 縛り　誰も　触れないよう これも運命じゃないか 消える　消える　とある愛世 |-|Romaji= to aru kotoba ga kimi ni tsuki sasari kizuguchi kara more dasu eki o "ai" to keiyō shite mita omoi yari no ketsujo to katachi dake no kōbi wa kusare en no kimi to atashi ni yoku nite iru "sore demo suki..." toka aishitatte ī ja naika shibari daremo fure nai yō kore mo unmei ja nai ka kieru kieru toaru aise owaru koro niwa kimi ni ai teru yo ai ka yoku ka wakarazu hanatsu koto wa nanto shiyō ka omoi yari no ketsujo to katachi dake no kōbi wa kusare en no kimi to atashi ni yoku nite iru sore demo ī kara... aishitatte iu no desu ka? shigami tsui te mogaku koto o koroshita tte ī ja nai ka kimi ga kirau atashi nante aishitatte ī ja naika shibari daremo fure nai yō kore mo unmei ja nai ka kieru kieru toaru aise |-|Deutsch= Ich stach dir ins Herz Mit einem bestimmten Wort, das uns trennte, Was war es, das du vergossest? Diese Flüssigkeit, die wir sahen, als du blutetest. Lass es uns „Liebe“ nennen. Du solltest freundlicher sein Und ich könnte liebevoller sein. Wann werden wir mit diesen bedeutungslosen Zärtlichkeiten aufhören? Denkst du nicht, dass das unser Innerstes widerspiegelt? Kannst du immer noch sagen, dass du mich liebst? Muss ich fragen, bevor ich dich liebe? Ich wusste, du würdest es nicht sein lassen. Es ist Zeit unser Schicksal zu akzeptieren, Obwohl ich es hasse, die Welt zu zerstören, die wir uns teilten. Du bist nun mein bester Freund, doch schlussendlich ein völlig Fremder. Süchtig nach dieser schlichten Liebe Erreichen wir wieder und wieder den Höhepunkt von… Du solltest freundlicher sein Und ich könnte liebevoller sein. Wann werden wir mit diesen bedeutungslosen Zärtlichkeiten aufhören? Denkst du nicht, dass das unser Innerstes widerspiegelt? Kann ich immer noch sagen, dass ich es will? Warum glaubten wir verliebt zu sein? Als ich mich an dich klammerte vor purer Verzweiflung. Würde es dich interessieren, wenn ich sterben würde? Verleugne meine Liebe, Verloren in einem egoistischen Wahn. Muss ich fragen, bevor ich dich liebe? Ich wusste, du würdest es nicht sein lassen. Es ist Zeit unser Schicksal zu akzeptieren, Obwohl ich es hasse, die Welt zu zerstören, die wir uns teilten. Andere Versionen Yuzuki.Yukari.full.1127917.jpg|Yuzuki Yukari's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZonKk8YO4bo Nico.Nico.Singer.full.1503766.jpg|Nico Nico Chorus + Arrange|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prQWN4g9fQc Piko.600.831685.jpg|Piko's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K9ihKpidYHA Love-lost.Elegy.600.831549.jpg|marina's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x00IEe3jRdA Kamui.Gakupo.full.504698.jpg|Piano Arrangement|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RLP4iy-58J4 Vocaloid.600.457853.jpg|Band Edition|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIOmvSCxXR4 Soraru.240.1086913.jpg|Soraru's Cover|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hvrdeo_ggJY Kategorie:Megpoid Gumi Kategorie:DECO*27 Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hall of Legend